


Nepenthe

by SakuraNightGem



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNightGem/pseuds/SakuraNightGem





	Nepenthe

A/N: I do not update frequently but I will as much as possible. I will work hard to complete my work. Thank you!


End file.
